cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 007: The Mysterious Fighter, Destiny
Witch of Roses, Cynthia|Row 7 title = Featured Character|Row 7 info = Destiny}} The train arrived in Susaki as planned, and without incident, although Ryo threatened several times to toss Makoto out of the train. Once at the station, the tournament fighters and their tagalongs were greeted by a security detail. Said detail was assigned with the task of guiding the guests to the summer home of Rex Kido, where the Tournament of Champions was being held. Another train had already arrived from the south, bringing in the fighters from Southern Japan and abroad. Once everyone was in place, some whispers and some louder comments began to permeate the crowd. "That's Joe Yumeno, the Accel clan specialist!" "What clan is getting bringing this time?" "There's Regina Stratos, didn't she finish third at the National Circuit?" "Yeah, she did!" "And that's Asahi Yuto." "He just won the Euro League!" "What's he doing here?" "But where's Reiji?" "Didn't they say he'd arrive separately?" "Where is he?" Where was Reiji? One would think that Rex Kido couldn't have a tournament consisting of the best of the best of the very best without inviting Reiji Midorihara. However, the security detail could not wait. They had to escort the fighters to the Kido Estate. ---- Once they arrived, three people were waiting for them: Rex Kido, head of the V Corporation, Tetsu Shinjou, a leading Vanguard researcher who was (for the moment) on Rex's payroll, and Reiji Midorihara, the number one Vanguard fighter. "Greetings, Vanguard fighters," Rex began to speak to the crowd, "Welcome to the Tournament of Champions!!!" His voice echoed through the empty hallways. "Where's all the spectators?" Joe asked, "Who are we fighting in front of?" "Television viewers in 155 countries around the world," Rex answered, "Including Japan, the United States, Mexico, Britain, France, Italy, Belgium, Singapore, Australia, New Zealand, and Monaco." "Monaco?" asked Ryo, "You mean?" "Monte Carlo is extremely invested in this tournament. The bets alone can make or break someone's fortune, Ryo," Rex answered again. Some chattering began to fill the crowd. "Over the next week, the thirty-two of you will fight in intense and passionate Vanguard fights for the right to claim the title once held by Naito Sakaki, the First Vanguard! But only one of you will emerge victorious." They're putting my father's title on the line... Makoto thought to himself, So that means the competition will be extremely difficult... "You are the best of the best of the very best the world of Vanguard has to offer," Rex continued, "And the world will be watching, cheering for their favorite fighters and clans, so put on a good show and fight fair." A hologram then appeared in the middle of the foyer where everyone stood. Reiji kept to himself, and didn't say anything. "This bracket represents the people you will be fighting," Rex continued to explain. "You have been grouped into blocks at random. Blocks A and B will have their preliminary fights today, while Blocks C and D will have theirs tomorrow. Eight fights each of those days." "Then, there will be four fights each day for Days 3, 4, and 5," Tetsu added, "Leading up to the final four fighters, who will fight over the last two days." "I hope you all have brought your best cards," Rex finally finished, "you are going to need them." A tournament that lasts a week? Makoto thought to himself, They should have called this the World Cup... "Oh well," he then said to Agrise (Regina), who was standing next to him, "At least we will have some time to rest in between fights." "That is true..." Agrise replied, before adding, "Vanguard has no sideboard, so we will need to make any possible adjustments in between fights." "The first fight will begin in this room in exactly one hour!" Rex said as the floor opened up and a large fight table appeared out of it. "And the fighters will be... Ryo Kanzaki and Destiny!" Destiny? Ryo asked to himself, Never heard of her... This should be easy... "Now, fighters and guests, find your rooms," Rex told the crowd, "The numbers are posted on your invitations." The crowd dispersed, and went their separate ways. ---- "So we'll be living here for a week?" Hanako asked Makoto as they walked down a hallway, "Sweet!" "So it seems, Hana-chan," Makoto answered, "This place is absolutely enormous!" They continued walking until they found the door to their room. Across the hallway from them was none other than Reiji Midorihara. "Hey, Reiji!" Makoto said to the person he thought was a buddy. Reiji said nothing. "So..." Makoto began to ask, "Where's your traveling buddy?" "Don't need one," Reiji responded in a flash. "I figured Ryo would be your traveling buddy, but it turns out he's fighting in the tournament as well!" "... Don't talk to me..." Reiji answered as he got the door open. The door slammed just as quickly. Makoto and Hanako simply entered their room. "It took us a while to find this room," Makoto said, "so we don't have much time before the first fights begin." "We could have a practice fight or two…" Hanako replied. "Wait a second," Makoto realized, "You don't know how to play Vanguard…" Hanako laughed. "Not yet, Makoto…" She pulled out a deck box. "Where did you get that deck box, Hana-chan?" Makoto asked her. "Uncle Kenji gave it to me," Hanako answered with a smile. "Okay then," Makoto responded, "We can try to get some training in…" "ATTENTION FIGHTERS: PLEASE REPORT TO THE FOYER FOR THE PRELIMINARY FIGHTS!" "Great…" Makoto said after the rude interruption, "Guess that will have to wait…" "Why can't we just stay in here?" Hanako asked in response. "Because I'm in Block B, Hana-chan," Makoto answered, "If I don't show up to watch the other fights for today, the rules say I forfeit my own fight." "That makes no sense!" "I don't get it either," Makoto answered, "I guess it makes it easier for security to keep track of everyone. It seems the Block C and D fighters don't have to watch today's fights, but they will have to watch tomorrow." ---- The fighters from Blocks A and B gathered around the fight table, along with their respective companions. Some of the fighters from Blocks C and D showed up as well. Two fighters made their way to the fight table: Ryo Kanzaki, Top 8 at the National Circuit, and Destiny, a fighter who had no record of tournament results, much like Makoto. Destiny wore a hood that covered her face, extending into a dress that went all the way down to just above her heels. Two ribbons extended from the back of her hood, one on each side, and a bow adorned the dress. As she made her way to the table, the people in the crowd could feel a wind, but they couldn't figure out where that wind came from. "Ryo," she said quietly, "Surrender this fight. I must win this tournament to stop a dark force that will infect us all." "Why would I surrender?" Ryo asked in response, "For all I know, you could just be psyching me out to cheat your way to win." Ryo placed his starter on the table. "The only way you're winning this tournament is by fighting!" Destiny did the same. "If you insist…" "Stand Up, (My) Vanguard!" "Talisman Angel!" Destiny proudly proclaimed. Ryo was confused. "A Draw Trigger as your starter?" he asked. "Isn't that against the rules?" "The rules say you can have any grade 0 as your first vanguard," Destiny responded, "Fate has dictated that I choose her as my first." "Very well, Machining Worker Ant!" "Imagine it…" Destiny told Ryo. "Imagine what?" "We are spirits who have appeared on the planet called Cray…" ---- And sure enough, they appeared as astral forms on the planet's surface… "What is this place?" Ryo asked, shocked, confused, and a little uncomfortable. "This is the planet Cray," Destiny answered, "All Vanguard fights take place here." "All Vanguard fights take place on a fight table," Ryo replied back, "What are you talking about?" "Watch," Destiny responded, "and see… I ride Witch of Cats, Cumin!" Destiny's form changed into that of a small witch surrounded by cats. Ryo's form did changed into that of a mechanized hornet. Another such hornet appeared behind him. "Attack!" Ryo said as his units charged towards his opponent. "Damage trigger check…" Destiny said as the attack hit. No trigger. Ryo checked the top six cards of his deck twice, once for each Hornet, adding two grade 3 cards to his hand. "Draw, then…" Destiny paused. After a few moments, Ryo told her to "Get on with it!" Okay, I'll choose you… she said to herself. "Ride! Angelic Wiseman! Attack!" "That's a no guard," Ryo replied. "Drive trigger… check, Critical Trigger activated," Destiny declared, to Ryo's annoyance. Ryo did not check any damage triggers. "Ride! Machining Mantis!" Ryo then added yet another grade 3 to his hand, before calling another Machining Mantis, and performing the same skill again. "Attack!" he declared, turning his vanguard sideways. "I'll guard that!" Destiny responded, "Cyber Tiger, protect me!" On Cray, a robotic tiger appeared in front of Angelic Wiseman, blocking the insect's attack. Not even a Critical Trigger could help Ryo, so he gave the effects to his rear-guard Mantis. That attack hit, but Destiny did not check any triggers that time. Destiny held a card to her hand. The crowd was at the edge of their seats (even though they weren't sitting down), watching what move she would make next. Spirits of Cray, guide me to my foretold victory, she said to herself. “Ride! Oracle Queen, Himiko!” On Cray, Destiny’s form changed into that of Himiko, the leader of the Genesis clan. Ryo was stunned, but not concerned. “Go on…” was all Ryo said. “Force II activated. Call… Shitateruhime, Mihikarihime, Pleione, Cynthia, Cumin,” Destiny called out in rapid order. Pleione stacked the top of the deck as if Destiny was playing Oracle Think Tank. Cumin allowed Destiny to place any card from the drop zone into her vanguard’s soul. Destiny was ready for the main event. “Force of Destiny, guide me,” Destiny then said, “Himiko’s skill activates: Soul Drive Check.” “Why aren't you paying any cost?” Ryo asked her, not realizing what Shitateruhime and Mihikarihime do. “I am paying the cost,” Destiny replied, “I can take a Critical or Draw Trigger from my soul and activate its effect once for each grade of your vanguard.” She took out the Draw Trigger she used as her starter. “Draw Trigger activated.” This gave two of her units 10,000 Power and she got to draw two cards. “Bit of a waste if you ask me,” Agrise said to Makoto as they were watching, “She used the skill too early.” “I have a feeling she will use the skill again on her next turn,” Makoto answered her. “At least the skill gave her some extra defense,” Agrise replied, “She will need it.” “Himiko attacks Machining Mantis,” Destiny then said, “with the boost from Cynthia”. “I'll guard tha-” “Activating skill,” Destiny interrupted him, “Pay 1 Counter Blast, then place the top card of my deck into the soul.” It was a copy of Goddess of the Milky Way, Pleione. “Normal unit,” Destiny noted, “You must only guard with normal units. In addition, Himiko gains 10,000 Power and +1 Critical.” “Grr… I can't guard that,” Ryo said. If she gets a double critical, it's all over… “Drive Trigger Check,” Destiny then said, “First, Draw Trigger activated. Power to Pleione and draw. Second, no trigger.” Ryo let out a sigh of relief, but Pleione was now at 33,000 and Shitateruhime at 20,000, with an 11,000 boost from Mihikarihime. “Pleione attacks.” “No guard on that one either…” Ryo was now at five damage. “Shitateruhime attacks, boosted by Mihikarihime.” “Guard!” Ryo desperately threw down a critical trigger and a 10k shield. “My turn is over,” Destiny said, “Just as fate foretold…” Five damage for Ryo, three for Destiny. “Whatever,” Ryo replied, “Stand and draw! Ride! Machining Warsickle!” The crowd began to stir. “There it is,” Agrise told Makoto. “It's not that bad,” Makoto replied. “Maybe not for you,” Agrise answered, “But Destiny doesn't have as many cards in hand and it's mostly triggers.” “Imaginary Gift: Protect II,” Ryo began to call out, “Machining Mosquito! Machining Warsickle! Place a hand card into the soul to double the power of Mosquito. Power up Machining Warsickle! Attack!” “That's a no guard,” Destiny answered. “That's a potential game winner,” Ryo replied. “Twin Drive!! First, Draw Trigger! Power to the rear-guard Warsickle. Second, Critical Trigger, Get! The effects go to the Vanguard, and…” He flips over one damage card. “Your vanguard cannot stand on the next turn!” “Damage trigger check,” Destiny answered back with a Critical Trigger and a Heal Trigger. “What?!” Ryo was horrified. “My rear-guard attacks!” “Guard!” Destiny guarded with a 10k shield and her Shitateruhime joined in with an intercept. Ryo could barely stand. “Time to end this fight,” Destiny then said. “How?” Ryo asked, “Your vanguard can't attack!” “I won't need it to,” Destiny replied, “Call Mihikarihime. Cumin rests to add a card from my drop zone to my vanguard’s soul.” “Grr…” “Himiko’s skill activates once again,” Destiny continued, “'Soul Drive Check', Critical Trigger activated. All the effects go to Pleione.” “43,000 Power and 4 Critical,” Makoto said to Agrise. “What is she planning?” Agrise asked in response, “Stacking all those triggers on one unit…” “Pleione attacks,” Destiny ordered. “Perfect Guard!” Ryo desperately threw down whatever he could to block the attack. He had five cards left in his hand. “You're out of shields to guard with,” Destiny observed, “And you have no Heal Triggers in your deck.” “What?!” Ryo was defiant, but one quick look at his hand revealed all grade 3 cards. Ryo’s strategy of always making sure he had something to ride backfired badly. “Mihikarihime attacks,” Destiny then said. It was over. Ryo truly had no Heal Triggers in his deck. It was all Criticals and Draws. Ryo had lost. Upon realizing that, he ran over to Reiji, who had just walked in on their fight as it ended. “Forgive me, Reiji-sama,” Ryo pleaded, “I have failed…” “Everyone saw it coming,” Reiji answered. He seemed calmer than usual. “You can't help that you suck at Vanguard. Stick with being my manager.” “Y-yes, Reiji-sama!” “What a weirdo,” Makoto said to Agrise, as they watched that situation unfold. “That's Ryo for you,” she replied. “Told you, he's practically in love with Reiji.” “The winner of the first match is Destiny!” one of Rex’s butlers announced. “The next fight is between…” Makoto and Agrise weren't listening to the rest. As the next fight began, they were joined by Asahi Yuto, who decided to join in on the spectating. “Hey!” shouted Makoto, “You're that kid with the Dragonic Overlord card!” “That's me,” Asahi calmly agreed. “I've only heard of one person who owned a card like that,” Makoto continued, “and that's…” “Toshiki Kai,” Asahi finished the sentence. “Yeah…” Makoto sighed, “How did you get that card?” “I'll tell you,” Asahi answered, “If you win your first fight…” “Come on, Yuto-san,” Agrise asked, “Just tell him.” “He might not even be in the tournament long enough for me to tell the whole story,” Asahi replied. “I have to know if his win against Reiji was more than just a fluke.” “You should know that I can…” “''I can'' isn't enough to convince me,” Asahi answered him, “Sakura Kagehana is the #1 ranked Murakumo player in the world. She's up there with quite a list of people who actually earned their way into this tournament but can't seem to defeat Reiji. Defeat her, and you've earned my respect.” Asahi then left the crowd, leaving Makoto and Agrise speechless. Category:Crossroads Chapters